


The Kitten Invasion

by SubtextEquals



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron is just getting home when he finds kittens on his doorstep. He doesn't find them cute. Or cuddly. Or fluffy. Really, he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kitten Invasion

Agron was the one to hear them first. He and Nasir had an old couch on their porch. They planned to throw it out some time soon but hadn’t got around to it. It seemed that someone else had made use of it.

He had just inserted the key in the lock and was about to open the door to his home when there came a faint mewing sound. He turned and glanced at the couch where it came from. No cat there. He was bout to ignore it when it came again, from behind it.

Agron left the key and stepped over to the couch. There was enough space for a cat to slip through between it and the wall so he pulled the couch towards him.

“Oh, fuck.”

There were three kittens all curled up next to each other. A black one and two grey ones. A nice little mix of cute.

Agron glanced around to see if anyone was watching, then reached down and picked one up. It fit neatly in his hand but he had to hold it down gently with his other one. The little thing was squirming and determined to wriggle out of his hands.

“Calm down,” he said softly. He glanced down at the other kittens, who were starting to run off.

“No. Hey, no.” He moved between them and freedom, nudging them back with his foot. “Stay there. Shit.”

He didn’t know how long he was juggling kittens before Nasir showed up.

“Agron?”

Agron immediately turned to Nasir. “We have a kitten problem.”

Nasir only gave him a playful smile as he folded his arms. “I see that. I wish I had a camera.”

“No, no, camera.”

“But you’re very cu--”

Agron held up the kitten. “Don’t finish that. Help me.”

“Agron, the mighty, the great, the kitten tamer,” Nasir teased as he walked over to Agron and took the kitten from his hands.

“I am not a kitten tamer,” he said as he bent down to grab the other two. “What do we do with them?”

“Take them inside and wait for their mother.” Nasir stroked the head of the kitten in his hand. He turned to the door and opened it.

While he was gone, Agron dared to brush one of the kittens against his cheek. “I’m not a kitten tamer,” he insisted as it meowed at him.


End file.
